


Shade

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Tumblr Toaster Shakings [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: The story of a kiss told in the details that matter.





	

Wind ruffled the leaves, a soft _shrrshrr_ noise as the soundtrack.  It picked up Keith’s hair, teased it, fanned it out until it was tickling Lance’s cheek with a gossamer touch.

This close (close enough to see the flecks of gold and violet in Keith’s eyes) the ever-present smell of coffee and fresh grass was drowned out by the tropical scent of Keith’s shampoo: hibiscus and mango and salt air wrapping Lance’s brain in a haze of need and driving rational thought from his grasp.  

Thick and downy, Keith’s sweater felt like a cloud beneath his fingers.  Lance had to focus on the rasp of wool against his calloused palms; if he thought about how soft and slick Keith’s lips were against his own, his heart might explode.  It was beating fast enough for that to be a threat anyway, hard and heavy and about to escape from his chest.

Keith tasted like mint and coffee.  The palpable stillness that surrounded them despite all the other students buzzing about, the way they hung in this moment - alone and sheltered - that was sweeter still than the peppermint mocha Lance brought him.  Lance still licked deeper for more of the dissipating taste.

Beneath the largest tree in the campus quad, they shared their first kiss cradled safely in the shade of their trembling bubble of privacy.  Sunlight and shadow slanted over the planes of Keith’s face.  He transformed - ephemeral, ethereal, angelic.  Lance’s insides felt warm and melted; Keith’s face remained the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Lance had never been accused of being detail oriented, but there would never be a single element of this moment that was beneath his notice or less than unforgettable.  He closed his eyes, pulled in a breath through his nose, and let himself sink down into it.  He’d had enough of trying to preserve the moment; now he was ready to _enjoy it._


End file.
